An Affair to Remember
by Rhyxiaon
Summary: The big day is finally here. Harry and Ron's wedding day! Will nerves get the best of them? Only one way to find out. Epilogue for my story 'Inheriting the Elements' Mentions MPREG and slash. RonxHarry.


It was a lovely spring morning at the Burrow. In the backyard, dozens of tables were decorated with fine white linens and a fresh bouquet of flowers. People, dressed in their finest robes, were seated at the tables. They were sharing stories and laughing. They were all there for one reason and one reason only, to witness the wedding of the Wizarding World's saviors. Both of whom were currently outside of their mind with nervousness.

* * *

A young man with long, flowing ebony locks was putting on his pure white tuxedo that had to be let out a few inches in the middle. He looked out of a window and took in the scene of the backyard below while his best friend and future sister-in-law helped him to prepare.

"What are we doing?" he finally asked, his voice laden with fear.

"Getting you dressed for your wedding?" a bushy haired young woman quizzically asked. Hermione Granger was a vision of loveliness in her form-fitting sky blue Maid of Honor dress. Her hair was pinned up and she was wearing just a smattering of jewels to accent an already beautiful ensemble. "Is there anything else we should be doing?" she chuckled.

"No, what I meant was what are Ron and I doing? We're 16, for goodness sake."

"Harry," his ruby haired bridesmaid called to him. Ginny was wearing a similar dress to Hermione, except her dress had more accents of white and sea green in the hems and along the waist. She wore her fiery hair down and it hung delicately between her shoulder blades. "Where is all of this coming from? You were so excited up until now."

"Well, what if we're making a mistake? I mean, we'll be 17 in a few months time, and we'll not only be married, we'll be parents! Are we rushing into this?"

Hermione now grabbed her frantically flailing friend and looked him directly in the eye. "Harry, get a hold of yourself. Breathe." She began to slowly breathe in order for him to mimic her and calm himself down. Once he had, she continued. "Harry, you've known Ron since you were 11, you've been through so much together, including saving the world. No one doubted you two would get married, so why put it off? You're getting the chance to finally be happy, Harry. I'd think you'd jump at the opportunity."

"You're right," he hung his head. " I just don't want to mess this up! Ron is the best thing that ever happened to me, present company excluded, of course."

"It's all right, I've long since gotten over my jealousy." She proudly stated, brushing a few hairs from the groom's face.

"Y-you were jealous?!" Harry squeaked.

"Well, not so much jealous, I did feel left out though. For a long time it was the three of us. We were the Golden Trio. I always figured one day we'd each find someone and the trio would slowly split up, but when you got together with Ron, it was as if you both were moving on without me and it seemed so unfair."

"Hermione-" Harry started, but she placed a gloved hand on his lips.

"It wasn't your fault. In fact, you two really did everything in your power to keep me in the loop, and I appreciate that. You see, when you guys got together, I was sure the dynamic between us would drastically change, but you were still you and Ron was still Ron. So I wasn't left out for long. I should have known you two wouldn't do that." She began to tear up.

"Hey, we love you, 'Mione. Always will."

"I know that, and I love you both, which is why I'm telling you, that this wedding, or even this little one here," she said putting a hand on his slightly protruding stomach. "is all happening at the time it's supposed to happen. There's no preset 'right' way to do things. You and Ron aren't like most couples, so the rules wouldn't apply to you."

"She's right, Harry." Ginny stepped in. "Honestly, the only part of any of this that's surprising is that Ron hasn't burst in and demanded we get on with it." she laughed. "You're good for my brother, and he's good for you. That's all that matters. Besides, we're family regardless." She said patting his shoulder."

"You guys...Thanks." he softly said, wiping a stray tear from his eye. They all huddled together and shared a hug. "Now, help me get this bloody thing on!" he said holding up his cloak.

* * *

"ARGH! STUPID RUDDY THING!" Ron shouted throwing his tie to the ground.

"You all right in here?" Charlie walked in, hearing his brother swearing violently. He was followed by Fred, George and Neville.

Charlie was wearing a deep burgundy tuxedo with black accents. In his left breast pocket was a red rose marking his designation as the Best Man. His hair was pulled back into a low ponytail and took out all of his piercings (at his mother's request).

Fred and George were wearing matching red tuxedos with bright orange vests. With their suits on, and of course the trademark Weasley hair, they looked like walking flames.

Neville's tuxedo was much darker, as his was a deep violet with a black vest. His suit most resembled Ron's who was wearing a deep black tux with a deep red undershirt. His cloak was black on the outside and the same red on the inside. It was designed to be the exact opposite of Harry's, which was white on the outside and blue on the inside.

"I can't figure out how to get this stupid thing 'round my neck! I can't even figure out a tie, what use am I as a husband?" Ron growled.

"You're joking right?" Charlie snickered. "You do realize marriages don't usually depend on whether or not the parties can tie a bow tie."

"You know what I mean!" Ron yelled. "I bet Harry's getting on just fine. Harry does everything well, even if he doesn't see it. Who knows? Maybe if I hadn't knocked him up we wouldn't even be getting married." He said his head down. Suddenly he felt two hands slap each of his cheeks. He looked up and saw Fred and George.

"You done being an idiot?" Fred asked.

"It's obvious that Harry is crazy about you and he didn't even know it was possible to get pregnant when he agreed to marry you!" George added.

Ron looked ashamed. They were right, Harry's not the type of person to go along with something like this just to please someone. He just couldn't figure out he'd done in his life to deserve someone like Harry.

"You're right. Nerves are getting to me, I suppose. I bet Harry's not nervous."

"You'd lose that bet, mate." Neville giggled. "I walked by his room while he was getting dressed, and he was just staring out of the window. He was in one of his 'contemplative' moods."

"Probably thinking of the best way of escape." Ron muttered, only to receive two more slaps. "I was joking!" he yelled rubbing his face. He put his hand up to fix his hair, which was slicked back into a low ponytail. "You think we're ready?"

"I don't think you could be any more ready." a female voice called out.

"Mum, I didn't hear you come in." he turned and hugged his mother.

"Oh, my baby boy's getting married and starting a family of his own. Where does the time go?!" she wailed as she hugged her son.

"Doesn't it bother you that we're not even 17 yet?" he asked.

"Ronald, sit down." she motioned to a couple of chairs she'd summoned and they both sat down. She then took the tie in her hand and began to tie it for him. "When your father and I got married we were about your age and I was pregnant with Bill at the time. People called us foolish, said we'd never make it, all sorts of nasty things, but we didn't let that stop us. We loved each other so much we decided it was all worth the risk." She smiled at her son who was paying rapt attention. "Now that's not to say we didn't face our share of challenges and arguments along the way. With our tempers it was bound to happen." she giggled. "But you and Harry have something that your father and I didn't. You have a big, loving family supporting you and watching out for you. It also doesn't hurt that you'll have much more money than we did." she joked while finishing his tie.

"There," she said. "You look so handsome, honey."

"Thanks, Mum." he said hugging her one last time. "Well fellas, shall we get started?" he cheered.

* * *

The guests were shown to their seats and awaited the big event. Letters and presents were pouring in from well-wishers all across Europe. They were congratulating the young couple and it was steadily filling a portion of the yard.

Familiar faces filled the crowd. Hagrid was sitting looking fit to burst into tears at any moment. Prof. McGonagall and Prof. Snape and a few other professors from Hogwarts also made it. Seamus and Dean were sitting side by side. Bill and Percy were seated towards the front. Everyone who mattered was there to celebrate the young lovers.

Suddenly the band began to play Bach's Air on the G String and the wedding was underway.

First to make their way down the aisle was the Officiator, none other than Arthur Weasley himself. He was adorned in the ceremonial robes and made his way to his place.

Next were the Best Man and Maid of Honor. Charlie and Hermione strolled down the aisle arm in arm. As she passed him, she blew a small kiss to her boyfriend, Nick, who was absolutely stunned by how beautiful she looked.

Next was Ginny and her twin brothers, one on each arm. They were actually keeping a promise they made to their family to behave as well as possible throughout.

Finally, Neville came down holding a pillow that upon which rested the wedding rings. Once he'd taken his place, the music slowly faded and a new song began to play.

It was a song very familiar to the young couple. The violins kicked up and an orchestral version of "Make You Feel My Love" began to play.

Everyone turned around to get a good view of the grooms making their way in. First thing they saw was Dobby coming through and spreading the petals of Sparkling Lillies. When tread upon, they cause a light to shine beneath the person.

Ron and his mother linked arms and began to make their way down the aisle slowly. They were glowing with every step they took. His mother wearing a pale pink dress with ruffles seemingly everywhere. She was dabbing her eyes the entire way down. People 'oohed' and 'aah-ed' at a very strapping young man whose cloak flowed like the shadows behind him. He and his mother arrived at their places and then turned around.

The music continued to play as Harry and Remus Lupin made their way down the aisle. Harry looked out at all the people who had come to share this day with him and spared them all a smile. His eyes then met his fiance's and he saw shock, pride, admiration, and love reflecting in those azure pools he so often lost himself in.

As soon as Ron laid eyes on his fiancé, all thoughts ceased. He'd never seen Harry look so regal, so graceful, so handsome. His eyes went down to Harry's abdomen where their future child was and his eyes began to swell with tears. This was really happening. He couldn't believe it.

Harry and Remus made their way to their spots and the music faded to a halt.

"Friends and family," Arthur began "We are gathered here today to witness the joining and celebrate the love of Ronald Billius Weasley and Harriston James Potter. Who gives Master Weasley to be wed?"

Molly proudly said, "I do." and let the tears continue to fall. Ron gripped her hand tight, as he was slowly losing his composure as well.

"And who gives Master Potter to be wed?"

Remus made eye contact with Harry and they shared a small moment of happiness. Without taking his eyes from him, he said "I do."

Molly and Remus were both dismissed to their seats and Arthur continued the ceremony.

"Love is a precious thing. However, it takes more than love to make a marriage work. It takes communication, and humility. It takes patience and passion. Keep these thoughts with you as you go forth into the world side by side." He said smiling at his boys. "The couple has elected to write their own vows. Ronald?" He gestured and the boys faced each other.

"Harry, words cannot express how lucky I feel to have found you. From the day we met on the Hogwarts Express, I knew you'd be someone I'd want in my life as long as I lived. We've been through so much together and we still have so much more to come, but no matter what happens we'll always go through it together. I promise to love you and our little one," he said putting a hand on Harry's stomach. "as long as you both will have me."

"Ron, you've been there for me showing me this whole new world I was suddenly thrust into and for a long time you've been my guide, my friend, and my confidante. It makes me the happiest man in the world to add husband to that list. You've given me so much more than I thought I'd ever get and way more than I thought I deserved, and I'll be forever grateful for everyday we spend together. I promise to love you and our little one, as long as you both with have me."

Arthur then stepped forward. "Now for the rings." Neville walked over and presented the rings that were their engagement rings. "Could you both pick up your partner's ring." Arthur requested. They did so and Arthur continued.

"Ron, wave your right hand over Harry's ring while repeating these words. 'Calling forth my essence and my magical core, I, Ronald Billius Weasley, unite myself body and soul to Harriston James Potter.'" Once Ron had completed the command, the ring in his hand changed. It was now a thick silver wedding band with a large jewel in the center that was half clear and half opaque. The jewel was surrounded by a ring of light that was red and blue. The light spun for a bit and etched the words '...until the end of time'

Arthur then motioned for Harry to repeat the process. Harry's produced a golden wedding band with the same type of jewel and the same ring of light. His etched the words 'You will be mine...'. Once it was complete, the lights faded and they placed the rings on each others fingers.

"I now pronounce you, by the power vested in me by the Ministry of Magic, to be lawfully wedded husbands, you may now kiss your husband." Arthur concluded.

Ron took Harry's hand and pulled him in close. With one hand, he cupped Harry's baby bump and with the other the put his hand under his chin and brought their lips together for their first kiss as a married couple. The guests exploded with cheers and applause.

When they finally separated, Arthur got everyone's attention once more. "May I present The Potter-Weasleys!" he yelled and the husbands faced the guests and smiled out to them all.

* * *

The reception was lovely. Molly and Dobby put together an enormous banquet. The cake was ordered from Ron's favorite bakery in Hogsmeade, who gave it to the couple free of charge. It was a 4 layered cake that was lemon at the bottom, then chocolate, vanilla, and Harry's favorite, strawberry at the top. The wedding party were all seated at an elongated table and it was time for the wedding toasts.

Charlie took a fork to his glass to get everyone's attention, once he had it, he began.

"As best man, it's customary that I saw a few words to the newly wedded couple. Ron, it really blows my mind to think that I'm here giving the toast at my baby brother's wedding. It seems like only yesterday I was watching Fred and George chase you around the house trying to color your face."

"That was yesterday!" George shouted. Everyone laughed.

"Harry, I haven't known you for very long, but I've seen what you've done for my brother. How happy you make him and how happy he makes you. It's a great honor and privilege to once again and legally welcome you to the Weasley family." he then raised his glass at the two huddled up so close together air couldn't get between them.

Hermione then stood. "I suppose it's my turn. You guys...what more can I say about my two best friends? We've fought, laughed, and grown together. We've been through more than most go through in a life time, but we came out on top. I want you two to continue to be good to each other and give your little one all the love and support you possibly can. I wish you both the best and I love you both." She then raised her glass and took a sip. She then tok her seat and began to wip the tears from her eyes.

Ron and Harry were absolutely moved by the speeches and were so full of happiness, they were fit to burst. After regaining their composure, they stood to give their speech.

"We really want to thank you all for coming and being a part of one of the best days of our lives." Ron started.

"I am very fortunate to call all of you my family and I couldn't have gotten through the hell I did, without you." Harry continued.

"We also wanted to share bit more happy news with you all." Ron beamed, then looked to his husband who was wearing a smile of equal size.

"We're having a boy!" Harry said. Everyone 'aww'd' at the news. "We have decided on a name. In about 3 months, we'll be welcoming Tiberius Albus Arashi Potter-Weasley into the world."

Everyone applauded and as it died down the band began to play. It was time for the couple's first dance. Harry had dreaded this part all day, he thought he was a terrible dancer and it would only be made worse by his current 'physique'.

The singer cast an amplify charm on his throat and began to sing the song that was given to him by Nick and Hermione, who assured him that the couple would love it.

_I can't fight this feeling any longer. __  
__And yet I'm still afraid to let it flow. __  
__What started out as friendship, __  
__Has grown stronger. __  
__I only wish I had the strength to let it show. __I tell myself that I can't hold out forever. __  
__I said there is no reason for my fear. __  
__Cause I feel so secure when we're together. __  
__You give my life direction, __  
__You make everything so clear. _

Ron led Harry towards the dance floor and they began to slowly sway and shuffle to the music. Once Harry was feeling more confident, Ron began to move a bit faster and use some more moves.

_And even as I wander, __  
__I'm keeping you in sight. __  
__You're a candle in the window, __  
__On a cold, dark winter's night. __  
__And I'm getting closer than I ever thought I might. __And I can't fight this feeling anymore. __  
__I've forgotten what I started fighting for. __  
__It's time to bring this ship into the shore, __  
__And throw away the oars, forever._

Then began to spin in a slow waltz around he dance floor and they saw other couples begin to join them. Hermione and Nick were slowly rocking back and forth. Ginny had pulled Neville onto the floor and began to dance with him. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley were next, then Seamus and Dean. The couples were each in their own little worlds where it was just the two of them.

_Cause I can't fight this feeling anymore.  
I've forgotten what I started fighting for.  
And if I have to crawl upon the floor,  
Come crushing through your door,  
Baby, I can't fight this feeling anymore._

My life has been such a whirlwind since I saw you.  
I've been running round in circles in my mind.  
And it always seems that I'm following you, girl,  
Cause you take me to the places,  
That alone I'd never find.

And even as I wander,  
I'm keeping you in sight.  
You're a candle in the wind,  
On a cold, dark winter's night.  
And I'm getting closer than I ever thought I might.

And I can't fight this feeling anymore.  
I've forgotten what I started fighting for.  
It's time to bring this ship into the shore,  
And throw away the oars, forever.

Cause I can't fight this feeling anymore.  
I've forgotten what I started fighting for.  
And if I have to crawl upon the floor,  
Come crushing through your door,  
Baby, I can't fight this feeling anymore.

The song ended and a more upbeat dance song took its place. Everyone who wasn't on the floor before were on it now. Hagrid was showing Prof. McGonagall some moves his from his childhood and she seemed to be enjoying herself. Remus had stolen Harry for a quick father-son dance, while Molly and Arthur did the same with Ron.

It was a party that was talked about for weeks afterwards. There was nothing but good food, good times and good company. It was truly an affair to remember.

The End


End file.
